Harry Potter The Dark King
by Night Wanderer
Summary: Harry Potter is sick of people controling his life, and he is coming back with a vengence. Very Evil!Harry, might be Super!Harry
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter The Black King**

_AN: This is my second HP fic as the 1st one got removed, 'Harry Potter and The Power Within', I will be doing this while I wait for FF to let me put it back up under high rating and this one is also high rating for safety, hope you enjoy._

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

**WARNING! This story will contain violence and torture, might be graphic, dunno yet as I haven't done it, but it will be contained that you can be sure about, so don't complain when you come across it, you have been WARNED!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, I also am not gaining profit from this, plot idea is mine, and extra names are also mine (if contained).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One - The Dark King Forms**

The trip back from Kings Cross train station was a quiet one. The Dursleys were completely ignoring Harry, not as though he minded, but it still managed to make him feel even more alone that normal. For you see earlier that year Harry had watched his Godfather die and then had a face off with Voldemort.

Voldemort. That name kept ringing around in Harry's head. It was his fault. It was his fault Harry's life had turned out to be so bad. If it wasn't for Voldemort Harry would be living with his parents and Sirius would still be alive and he would be in a happy family where he was wanted! Unlike at the Dursleys where they hated him for his very being and classed him as a freak, for Harry Potter was a wizard, and a very powerful one at that.

Harry Potter was the only wizard on the planet that had the strength to kill Voldemort and rid the world of his evil. _Why does it always happen to me, why cant I live my own life for?_ Harry kept thinking to himself all the time on his trip back home. That brought more thoughts to Harry. His so called home. The place where he was meant to feel safe. Harry couldn't help but chuckle darkly at that. It was at this place where he was injured the most for the first eleven years of his life, injured both physically and mentally. Treating him like a slave and expecting him to be grateful for it. This was not going to happen this year.

This summer Harry was going to do things as he wished and if the Dursleys stood in his way it would only take one well written letter to Remus to make the Dursleys cower. This summer Harry was going to do the things he wanted to do, one of which was to get into a good physical shape. He had decided to get rid of his scrawny weak look and try to make himself look healthier and more defined, in memory of Sirius, the father he never had.

It wasn't long until the car was pulling into the drive to number 4 Privet Drive, Harry's home for the next six weeks, and if Harry had anything to do about it, the last time he would ever see his relatives again. Harry moved round to the back of the car and heaved his trunk out of the car with a grunt of effort and dragged it up to his room much to his Aunt and Uncles displeasure of having his freakish things in his room, even if he couldn't use them.

Harry collapsed on his bed panting at the effort it took for him to drag his drunk up into his room. _I really need to get into shape, by the end of the summer I want to be able to carry that thing effortlessly. _Harry thought to himself before dropping off to sleep and dreamt of watching his godfather die mingling in with visions of Voldemort killing innocents and torturing young children.

Harry woke up two hours later in a pool of his own sweat shuddering at the memory of the nightmare vision mix. It was leaving him very unnerved and jittery. _I seriously need to learn Occlumency and quick. _Harry hunted round in his trunk for some clean clothes and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up a bit before dinner.

He stood in the bathroom looking over himself in the mirror. He was a small scrawny and pale boy. His messy mop of black hair on his head and his lightning bolt scar which was still pulsing red off the visions he had been getting. All of his features were washed out by his vivid emerald eyes that were filled with pain and loss, they were the eyes of an old war veteran that had seen to much, yet Harry was only fifteen and had witnessed and done more than most adults wizards have done or will do in there whole life. Harry's eyes kept travelling back up to his scar. The more Harry looked at the scar the deeper Harry's hate for Voldemort swelled up in him and before he could control himself his magic burst out of his body and smashed every breakable thingy in the house and a few windows of the houses either side of number four.

Harry stood there panting. He had not meant to let loose his magic but it had just slipped out of his grasp at the anger he was feeling. He herd screams downstairs and his Uncle bellowing bloody murder about what was going on and why it was happening. Harry sighed and made a mental promise to himself that he would make himself stronger both physically and magically so he could reap vengeance, not only on Voldemort but on everyone that had made his life a living hell, and Dumbledore was pretty high up on his list. His eyes flashed and turned dark with determination and loathing of people.

Harry opened the door and went back to his room and collapsed on his bed and fell to sleep straight away, with no visions or nightmares keeping him awake, it was a peaceful blackness.

Harry didn't wake up again for another two days and the Dursleys didn't care because it meant that the freak was out of there way and hopefully dead if they could have there way, but to no such luck. Harry sat and thought of his life so far. It has been filled with nothing but misery and pain. Someone was always pushing him down, the Dursleys which had been doing it all his life for as far as he could remember, everyone in his school up until he went to Hogwarts, all the Slytherins AT Hogwarts. Harry had had enough of everything that was going on with his life and the top two people to blame were Albus Dumbledore and Tom Marvalo Riddle. If it wasn't for those two people Harry would be leading a happy normal life with no one out to kill him.

Changes were going to happen. Harry decided that he was going to take his life back one way or another, and hopefully before he went back to Hogwarts where the old meddling fool would try and hold more information from him and try to manipulate his little secret weapon against Voldemort in prefect condition before he would push him onto the field to either die or murder because he was such a nice and caring old man.

Harry laughed to himself and is everyone happened to enter his room at the time they would notice that a dark energy seemed to glow around Harry and the room seemed to get even colder. Harry lay there making plans up on how he was going to escape Dumbledore and all his little minions hiding outside his house what were the to protect him and also make sure he didn't get away, a guard for both sides.

--

That day Harry never left his room once, he just sat coming up with plans for escape in his mind, each one getting closer and closer to perfection. By the end of the night Harry had come up with a perfect plan to get away and become independent and take his life in his own hands, to seek out revenge on all those that stood in his path before will fall cowering at his feet before his wrath befell them all. Not one would be spared, unlike Voldemort and Dumbledore he would not rely on incompetent people around him but do it all himself and make people do his work for him, that way there was no chance of people turning on him and making him have to worry about loyalty to those who say they will help him.

Voldemort may be the Dark Lord but when Harry was going to be done he would be the Dark King and no one will stand in his way. He did not seek out world domination or genocide he only wanted revenge on everyone that caused him harm and was it his fault if most of the world got in his way?

Harry went back to sleep in the early hours of the morning with a smile that could make Snape cry, which is hopefully what he would have the chance to do before long…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Ok, I know this chapter is short, but sue me, this is my second story and I feel like doing an Evil Harry fic so I am, this will not be updated greatly but it wont be abandoned feel free to add ideas as I have pritty much no plot line so if u suggest things, odds are they will happen. I'm debating if this will be a Super Harry fic, as it will most likely have to be in order for him to carry out all the stuff he wants to do on his lonesome. Keep your eyes open for chapter two though, it will most likely come after I update my other story 'Power Within' and just take it in turns between updates, or at least that's the plans. R&R plz!_


	2. The Beginning

**Harry Potter the Black King**

_AN: At long last chapter two of the Black King is eventually here, this chapter will be a dam sight longer that previous chapter if I get my way. Hope u enjoy, Things should start picking up at chapter three or four, dunno till I write Þ Enjoy!_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter Two - The Beginning **

Harry woke up late this next morning feeling refreshed and happy for a change, for today was the day the day his plan would start. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and changed into some more of Dudley's revolting hand-me-downs. That was one of the first things to do on his list, get some new clothes and robes, he couldn't go round scaring all the people that need to be dealt with looking like a hobo now could he?

Harry start walking round his room and started throwing all his things into his trunk and pushing his wand up his sleeve. Making sure he didn't miss anything from his loose floorboard he shut his trunk and locked it with a small key he had on a chain around his neck.

Everything was ready for tonight, he would be never returning back to these Muggles ever again! Well maybe once but that would be for something completely different. Harry smirked to himself as he moved into the bathroom to relieve himself and wash up.

Once he had finished his morning rituals he went downstairs for something to eat, the Dursleys just completely ignored him as if he wasn't there, which Harry didn't mind because it left him to his thoughts. He made himself quite a large breakfast in which it took everything Vernon Dursley had not to shout at his freak nephew to stop, but the threat from the small freakish looking man was enough to still his tongue for the time being. Harry just smirked at his Uncle whilst he ate.

"Dear Uncle from after tonight you will never see me again, and when the meddling old fool, Dumbledore, comes to check up once I leave the wards, if you tell him that I went across countries I will repay you richly, what do you say" said Harry after finished his breakfast. To say Vernon was shocked by this was an under statement of the year but he quickly found his clam.

"What do you mean boy?"

"I mean that I will be going tonight and in the wizarding world I'm am very wealthy and I can reward you greatly should you choose to help"

"How exactly will you be rewarding us?"

"Out of this world, almost literally" smirked Harry. He has never lied, he merely stated that he was rich and he would reward them out of the world, never with cash though. That was there own fault for being money hungry.

"Ok boy, but if you don't show up with the reward I will personally hunt you down and beat it from you, am I understood!" his Uncle said fiercely.

"Most defiantly" Harry said in an eerie calmness, "now if that is all I have things to prepare Uncle" and with that Harry left his confused Uncle behind and went up to his room. Vernon Dursley started to get a cold sweat on the back of his neck when he thought about what he had just signed himself up for bug shrugged it off, after all what could the boy do, if he did magic outside of school he would be expelled form his freak school and arrested.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The day went by in a blur for Harry and he just sat in his room plotting. before he realised it, it was getting dark outside and he stood up and stretched all his muscles and joints with loud pops.

He started dragging his trunk downstairs with a loud thump on each step. His Uncle appeared at the base of the stairs glaring at the noise Harry was making as he slowly dragged his trunk down with a thump after each step. He eventually got his trunk down the stairs and dragged it to the door then bolted back up into his room where Hedwig was waiting for him.

"I need you to fly and find shelter and stay hidden for a week girl, by then come find me and I should have a new home to live in and be away from everyone that ever hurt us, ok?" Harry spoke softly to his own.

Hedwig give a hoot and a small nip on his ear before soaring out of the window into the night. Harry give a silent prayer that she would remain ok whilst he was sorting everything out.

Harry jogged back down the stairs where the whole family had gathered to watch him leave, after all this was there wish for so long now and it had eventually came true, no way were they going to miss this, Harry just smirked at them all sending a cold shiver down all of there spines.

Harry dragged his trunk out of the front door and up to the curb where the Dursleys were watching with a smug grin on there faces wondering how he was going to get anywhere fast lugging a trunk. Harry raised his wand up and with an ear cracking BOOM a Triple Decker purple bus appeared out of no where causing all the Dursleys to jump back in shock.

Harry stood in front of the doors waiting for them to open and Stan to jump out. He didn't have to wait long and in the same moment Stan the doorman was out about to start is welcoming announcement when he noticed who it was.

"'Arry I ain't seen you in ages, you comin' aboard?" Stan asked happily.

Harry nodded and gestured towards his trunk and Stan got the message and quickly floated it in the bus after Harry.

"Where to then 'Arry?" he asked.

"Diagon Alley please Stan"

"OK no problem we should be there in two minuets and its 1 galleon for the trip"

"No problem" Harry started fishing around in his trunk after unlocking it looking for his money bag then quickly finding it and giving Stan the small gold coin. "there you are" then he fished out another 5 and give them to Stan "and that's for making sure I was never here, understood?" he inquired.

Stan stared at the payoff then quickly nodded and shouted to Ernie the driver to make the next stop Diagon Alley. Then left Harry to find a bed to sit on.

Harry went to the middle of the bus on the bottom floor and settled down on the bed dragging his trunk next to the bed. As soon as he was settled he started fishing inside his trunk for a black cloak and robes. He quickly found them and pulled them out and got changed quickly then settled back down leaving his cast off clothes on the floor, he had no intention on taking them with him, that was part of his past life, a life he had no intention on ever being part of again.

Harry settled down to watching the countryside flashing past with the odd lamp post leaping out of the way of the bus. After five minuets there was another BOOM followed by a voice announcing they were at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry climbed off the bed and started dragging his trunk towards the front of the bus. He stopped at the front and pulled the cloak over his head to hide his face and turned to Stan.

"Could you please put a feather charm on my trunk and shrink it for me?" he asked pleasantly.

Stan smiled at him and waved his wand leaving a small wooden matchbox looking thing on the floor, Harry bent down and quickly put it in his pocket then jumping out of the bus after smiling his thanks at Stan. And with another BOOM the bus vanished pelting around the dark of the country.

Harry pulled his cloak tighter around him and stepped into the dreary dark pub. Since the rise of Voldemort no one paid him any attention trying not to draw attention to themselves. Harry passed through the pub quickly and out to the wall between the Muggle world and the Wizarding world hidden behind the wall. He tapped the bricks with his wand and watches them move apart to show Diagon Alley.

Harry walked through the street briskly and headed towards the giant white building that is Gringotts. He looked around faintly surprised at how bust it was at this time of night. Harry gave himself a mental shake and walked up to a free goblin.

"I would like to hire a goblin that can manage all my accounts and money please" Harry asked the ruffled looking goblin.

The goblin in question looked him up and down then finally seemed to agree on something before speaking.

"As you wish Mr Potter I will have a goblin out here in a minuet" squeaked the Goblin before starting to climb down his stool before being stopped by the arm of Mr Potter.

"I would like the goblin named Griphook to be that goblin please" he added.

The goblin looked a little surprised by it but then quickly hid it and went off to find Griphook. Harry stood around watching the goblins and people making there exchanges and nearly jumped out of his skin when the was a slight cough next to him.

"Mr Potter sir, you wished to see me about accounts management?" inquired a small goblin Harry recognized as Griphook.

"Yes…but could we go somewhere a bit more private please?" Harry asked.

"Certainly follow me please" and the small goblin started walking quickly down a long white corridor with countless doors on either side. After five minuets of walking they eventually walked into a small white room with a table and two chairs with one on either side. "please take a seat"

Harry quickly sat down and Griphook on the other side.

"I wish to transfer all my money and anything I currently have an Gringotts into a new account under a false name if that is possible? I would also like a lise of everything I exactly own." Harry stated leaving the goblin quite ruffled.

"May I ask why?" he asked slowly.

"You may, but I wont tell you" Harry said flatly making the goblin jump slightly.

"May I ask why you chose me, as I am not a manager?"

"Because you are the only goblin I've ever met and you seemed ok then, so why not you? I'm sure you will do a good job and a _discreet_ job too, so the list?"

"Of course!" the small goblin squeaked and snapped his fingers causing a small filing cabinet to appear next to the table. Griphook moved over and started rummaging in it before bringing out a wad of files and paper. "These are currently everything you own Mr Potter and since the disease of Mr Black you are the sole heir of the Black family fortune."

Harry picked up the wad of papers and started flicking through them, not understanding a word of any of it.

"Um, so how much gold do I exactly have?" Harry asked slowly.

"You have 329,567,857,6756 Galleons sir, you are the wealthiest man in the world in both Muggle and and wizarding kind. But you only have access to your trust fund laid down by your parents because of an adviser is currently holding your funds for you" stated Griphook after reading the sheets. "Without your advisers permission you cannot move all your gold or anything held my Gringotts."

"And who is my adviser" said Harry in a cold icy tone, knowing exactly who it is.

Griphook looked down at the sheets and answered, "Mr Albus Dumbledore"

"And is there anyway I can get around this?" Harry asked with a sinking feeling in his gut.

A small sly smile grew over Griphook's face causing Harry to gain hope, "But of course, you have the power to change your adviser as long as they are of age and are either goblin or human" stated Griphook. The same smile started spreading across Harry's face too.

"Griphook my fine goblin, would you please become my new financial adviser" said Harry dramatically, causing Griphook to smile even more.

"But of course Mr Potter I am you finance manager after all" and with another snap of his fingers a pile of papers appeared in front of Harry along with a quill and ink. "just sign all them and it shall be done"

Harry looked at the stack of papers and groaned. He picked up the quill and started to sign all the dotted lines it asked him too. After ten minuets of doing this and getting serious hand cramps Harry had finally finished and pushed the stack of parchment back to Griphook who accepted them happily then started signing them himself almost triple the speed Harry had and finished in a third of the time (obviously).

"It is done Mr Potter, now what do you wish to do with your accounts?" asked Griphook happily.

"I wish to place them all in an account named Lucifer Guerra please" said Harry.

Again Griphook snapped his fingers and another pile formed in front of Harry as well as Griphook but this one was considerably smaller compared to Griphook's. Harry again started signing all the dotted lines for the next couple of minuets. The pushed them towards Griphook who took them and placed them into the filing cabinet.

"Griphook, do I own any properties?" Harry inquired.

Again Griphook started to rifle through the papers so fast it couldn't be possible he was reading them then stopped and read more slowly.

"Yes Mr Potter, you own four properties. 12 Grimauld Place, Godricks Hollow, Potter's Mansion and Prongs and Padfoot's Pad" announced the goblin. "Grimauld Place is under the Fidelius charm so cannot be located, Godricks Hollow has been destroyed, Potter Mansion is a large building just outside of London that has not been used since James Potter was an infant and Prongs and Padfoot's Pad is hidden with countless charms and can only be accessed by a key that is held in the Blacks vault which has now been moved into your new account."

Harry sat thinking, he could now evict Dumbledore from one of his houses and the other one was to public to live in so he only had one choice really didn't he?

"Could you take me down to my vault please Griphook?" Harry asked.

The goblin smiled and gestured for Harry to follow him and they walked back into the main hall of Gringotts where the crowd was starting to thin out and they kept on walking through one of the stone arches towards a free cart which shuttled off down the tracks deep into the Earth.

"Since you have requested everything to be placed into one vault it has been moved to the highest security vaults which are the deepest in Gringotts and have countless protections on" Griphook shouted into Harry's ear above the noise of the air whipping his face. The cart ride lasted nearly twenty minuets of sheer joy for Harry and boredom for Griphook.

They stopped outside of a seemingly empty stone wall, but Harry had long since learnt to never expect the expected in the wizarding world and he was not let down. Griphook stroked a long finger over the stone and motioned for Harry to do the same, which he did and the wall started to slide up nearly flooring Harry at what he could see, for as far as they eye could see was sheer gold mountains of it, and off to one side were items. Swords, shields, armour, books and other such items but at the very front of the vault was a large oak trunk.

"I cannot enter, by touching the vault wall as its owner now only you can enter or someone of your blood only, anyone can ask to comedown to your vault without a key but only you can enter and until you are of age you must be with me to open it" stated Griphook standing just outside a strange golden mist that was floating at the entrance of the vault. "you may set the wards to let up to four different people in but there is a high chance there heirs will be able to as well so you must be careful"

"I invite you in" stated Harry and the golden mist flashed red before going gold again and Griphook smiled at him before entering too.

Harry walked towards the trunk and slowly opened the lid looking inside. Inside there was a small box among a jumble of other items. Harry reached for the small box and slowly opened the lid and looked inside. There was a large silver key and two signet rings inside along with a letter. Harry slowly opened the letter with shaking hands.

_Dear Harry,_

_ If you are reading this then it means either me and Prongs have died. I am very sorry that you have to read this and I wish I was still there but if I did die, then I hope with my entire being it was to help against You-Know-Who in some way or protecting you. As I write this you have been born roughly a month and Prongs and I came up with the idea of placing out family signet rings in here for you to find along with out most prized possession, our bachelor pad. We built it as soon as we finished Hogwarts for somewhere we could go for a laugh, if you hold the key and say "I hear by decree I am up to no good" you will be taken to the house, where there will be a house elf waiting for you._

_Again I am sorry we are dead Harry but there is nothing else to day except try not to burn down the house to soon._

_Sirius_

Harry finished the letter with tears rolling down his cheeks silently and his hands trembling. Griphook stood off to one side unsure of what to do then jumped when Harry quickly stood up and placed a signet ring on both his left and right hand, on his left the Potter ring, with the emblem of a phoenix and a castle and on his right hand the Black Ring with the emblem of a dragon breathing fire. The rings changed size to fit the finger they were being placed on snugly.

Harry stood taking deep shuddering breathes before moving on and looking through the trunk. He found a book written by his father and his friends _How to become and Animagus: 10 Easy Steps_. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at it and the trunk was filed with photo albums of when his father was at school then later in his life up until just before he died.

Harry turned to Griphook and asked, "Can you make me an enlarged trunk please?"

"Sure but they cost five Galleons"

Harry just raised his eyebrow and motioned towards the mountains of gold causing Griphook to chuckle. He waved his hand and another oak trunk appeared before him. Harry opened the lid and looked in and was surprised about how large it was. It was nearly twenty times its original size.

Harry pulled them empty trunk over the weapons and armours part of the vault. Harry stood and started scanning through all the weapons until his eyes were drawn to a sword with the Black family emblem on the hilt. He reached up and pulled it down and felt the same warmth run through his arm as he did the first time he touched his wand.

"Griphook what do you know about these swords?"

"They are very old, from the middle age, when the great wizarding wars were. These swords were built to be able to cast magic as well as be deadly at close range and there wasn't enough room to cast. Each sword had a different core the same as wands and they are better at channelling raw destructive power, unlike wands that are built to perform all spells" said Griphook looking quite proud of himself.

Harry just smiled and looked at the floor looking for something to put the sword in and found a stiff leather sheath. He slid the sword in then places it in the trunk. Harry looked over the armours and raised an eyebrow at them, they didn't look like they could stop much. It was a cotton looking pants with leather shin guards and thigh guards then the same cotton looking material with another of the leathery plates over the chest and along the forearms and shoulders and back.

Griphook saw the look Harry was giving them and started to explain what they were.

That is very strong and old battle armour. The first layer is dragon scales and phoenix feathers interwoven to make a soft cloth but also very strong and resist to most small magic's and will buffer stronger spells. The phoenix feathers make the armour lightweight and always be the right temperature to keep the body comfortable. The outer layers are made solely of dragon hide, made to take the brunt of most spells and charmed to self repair minor damage over time. That armour is some of the oldest and strongest I have ever seen, I believe the dragon used was a Hungarian Horntail for all the dragon aspects of it with White Phoenix feathers in the under layer. That armour is extremely valuable and rare, take great care in it Mr Potter"

Harry looked at the armour in a completely new way. The black armour with flecks of white just called for him to put it on, and who was he to deny it? He quickly stripped out of his cloak and robe standing there in his boxers and t-shirt. He pulled his t-shirt over his head then slowly lifted down the inner layer of trousers that started to shrink as soon as he touched them. He pulled them on and the waist started to shrink again so it was a snug fit and wouldn't be sliding off. He then took down the shirt and pulled it over his head and it started to shrink till it fit him like a second skin unlike the trousers that had some room in them the shirt left non and wrapped to his body leaving Harry feel warm and light.

"Griphook can you come here and help my attach the outer layer?" Harry called.

"Certainly sir, stand still" and Griphook started to add the extra pads around his legs, arms and body.

"Something's missing…" Harry mused to himself then he spied the two black dragon hide boots. He quickly pulled them on and a phoenix song burst from nowhere and the armour started to glow with a white aura before stopping abruptly. Then the roar of a dragon was herd and the armour glowed a dark red and again it stopped abruptly.

"Care to explain what that was?" inquired Harry.

"That…That was the armour binding itself to you and the dragon and phoenix they were made from, there heirs if they have any are now loyal to you. I have only ever READ! About armour such as this, it was said that Godric Gryffindor had such an armour but was never proven. This may well be his armour!" Griphook said bouncing excitedly around.

Harry started to twist about to see how much he could move and was shocked to find his movement was unlimited even with all the armour on, it was if he was wearing nothing. He was totally unrestricted.

"If that armour truly is Godric's then it will give u abilities although that was only myth and no one knows if it was true, I'm sure you will find out in time"

Things just seemed to be getting better and better for Harry. Now he had the strongest magical and physical armour on the planet and it endowed him with abilities. Harry was going to have a walk over seeking revenge.

Harry wrapped his cloak back around him to hide his armour from the public eye and dragged the trunk over to the books covering one side of the wall, half being from the Blacks vault the other half being from the Potter's.

Harry put all the books on Dark Arts into his trunk and all the books with counter curses he dumped in too, then attacked the Potters pile of books for all offensive light magic and chucked them in almost filling his trunk. He then scanned all books in the vault for rituals. There was only two books on it which he quickly dumped into his trunk which was now three quarters full.

Harry picked up the trunk then moved back over the Griphook and set the trunk down. Harry stood there looking at the trunk, then to where he was a minuet ago, then to the shocked look on Griphook's face.

"Did you put a feather charm on the trunk Grip?"

Griphook just shook his head.

"Would you mind trying to lift it?"

Griphook moved over to the trunk and wrapped his hands round it and tried to lift. There was a loud creak and Griphook stumbled away rubbing the base of his spine shaking his head.

"Well looks like we've found an ability" chuckled Harry "could you please shrink my trunk down as well as the trunk over there?"

Griphook waves his hand and both trunks shrank down to the size of matchboxes and he placed them in the pocket of his cloak with the other trunk.

"Is there anyway I can access my money without having to come back to the vault each time?"

"Certainly we offer this money bag to our more well endowed clients that will let u take as much out as you need" Griphook said whilst handing Harry a leather pouch with a pull string at the top. "only you or me can use it as I have access to your vault, but you can check up if I have been touching your gold in the paper work"

"Ok, thanks, can we go back now?"

"If you will follow me" and Griphook started walking back towards the cart.

As soon as they both walked past the warding mist the vault closed and sealed itself and Harry and Griphook were shuttling back to the surface. After another half hour shuttling around in the cart and Harry having the time of his life on the nippy cart they were back at the surface with a ruffled looking Harry and a hobbling Griphook.

"Thanks for everything Grip, maybe we will se each other again?" Harry asked as he left Gringotts.

"Maybe we will Sir. Goodbye"

"Bye Griphook" and with that Harry raised his cloak to cover his face and set off into the dark night of Diagon Alley.

Harry set off towards a trunk store looking for a trunk he saw Moody with. He entered the shop and herd the sound of a bell tinkle deep within. He browsed the shelves on his way towards the counted but non of the trunks seem to have what he was looking for.

"May I help you sir?" said a middle aged man from behind the counter.

"Yes, I am looking for a trunk that has more than one compartment in it and can shrink without having to cast a spell and is very secure" stated Harry.

"Trunks like that don't come cheap are you sure you can afford it?" asked the clerk sceptically.

"Would I have asked if I couldn't" Harry retorted coldly adding the man to his mental hit list.

"As you wish. If you would follow me and I will show you our expensive equipment in the back room" said the clerk motioning behind him.

Harry followed him through the curtain into a small stone room full of trunks. The clerk got his attention and pointed to a trunk at his feet.

"This trunk has five compartments each getting progressively bigger and the fifth can easily be changed into a small room for the man on the move. There is a button on the top for shrinking the trunk for people that cant or don't know how to cast a shrinking charm and a hand plate locking system allowing only sum1 with the same prints and magical signature as you open the trunk."

Harry looked down at the trunk and was quite pleased with it in general. "I'll take it"

"this trunk costs 550 Galleons are you sure you can afford it" said the clerk smugly.

"Do you want it in cash" said Harry just as smugly and pulled out his special money pouch and started counting out the price then handing it to the clerk with a ten galleon tip.

Harry quickly left the store and headed out into Florish and Blots for more books on any and all types of magic. By the time he was at the counter everyone was looking at him with something akin to awe the sheer amount of books he was lifting and didn't seem to be even trying. He dropped them on the counted and the clerk jumped back to his senses and started to count up the price. The loud thump of the books hitting the counter got everyone else back to doing what ever they were doing originally whilst Harry made his new trunk resize and opened the fourth compartment.

Harry paid for all the books and dumped them into the trunk before shrinking it again and putting it in his pocket before heading outside into the biting cold. Harry now had everything he could get or needed at Diagon Alley so he went to the next obvious place to go. Knockturn Alley.

He rounded the corner and with a flick of his cloak he was gone.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_AN: Few this was a monster chapter and took most of the day to do phew! RR please people always leaves a warm feeling getting swamped with reviews and don't forget to sign up to my yahoo group groups(dot)yahoo(dot)com/Groups/Fan-Fic_


	3. Harry Potter Vanished From The World

**Harry Potter The Black King**

_AN: Sorry bout delay peeps been having trouble at home, girlfriend huffing on me and such so if chapter is lower in quality blame it on my emotional state, ok? Anyways on with the chapter!_

**Chapter Three - Harry Potter Vanishes From The World**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry strode down Knockturn Alley with a purpose. This was where he was planning on buying all his dark objects and books, done was he with the weak light magic, if you wanted something doing, Dark Magic was the way you did it as Voldemort had proven time and time again. Dumbledore with all his power of Light could not overthrow the Dark Lord - Harry smirked at the self imposed title - so Harry would learn the powers of Dark and overthrow both the 'Dark Lord' and 'White Lord' at the same time. He would not be a 'Lord' he would be a King or a God to these lowly people who pushed him around all his life, how the tables would be turning soon.

Harry strode into a book store deep inside the Alley and walked around grabbing any and all books that peeked his interest. He spent a good half hour walking around stacking books up in his arms- everyone who saw him doing this looked at him in awe, he was lifting so many books and seemed to be under no physical pressure of there weight- on every topic imaginable. From the lesser Dark Arts to a book on how to cast the Unforgivables, to books on how to apperate and creating portkeys.

He walked over to the cashier and dropped all his books on the table in front of him with a loud thud which blew up dust all over the shop with the desk creaking under the weight. The cashier slowly went through all the books adding up the cost until he stopped on a book of Dark rituals and looked at Harry quizzically.

"You must be of age to buy half of these books young man, I cannot sell all of these to you. Come back when you are older" the cashier said moving the books to the other side of the desk. Harry reached out to grab the mans wrist lightning fast and slowly started adding pressure till he could feel the bones moving in the mans wrist.

"You will sell me these books or I will kill you and take them anyway. The choice is yours, live and sell me these books or die and I take them anyway" Harry said with a snarl glaring directly into the mans eyes.

"Of-of course sir, the total will be two hundred and fifty galleons." the man stuttered.

"Thank you for you assistance" Harry said then expanded his trunk and dumped the books into an empty compartment before shrinking it again and placing it in his pocket.

Harry left the shop with a flourish of his cloak of strolled about the alley looking for shops that looked interesting to him. In the distance he saw a shop selling magical weapons and shields which looked interesting.

He walked into the shop and heard a bell jingle deep inside so he just wandered around the store looking at the various weapons that didn't look as if they would tickle if you got hit with them, a lot of the things on the display Harry didn't even know what they were never mind how to hold one.

"Is their anything I can help you with young sir?" came a silky voice from behind him making him jump slightly.

"I don't think so, I simply saw your shop and it interested me" Harry replied giving the shop keeper a wary glance. After all he was carrying a sword on his hip and Harry may have turned Dark but he had no intention on having a piece of metal through his chest.

"Would you like assistance then sir? Maybe I can help you choose a weapon that would _interest _you then?" the storekeeper sneered at him. Harry looked at the array of weapons and decided that as he knew nothing about the subject he would take the man up on his offer.

"I would be delighted. Thank you" Harry replied. "I am looking for a simple weapon that is easy to handle and learn to use with some _fun_ added features". The shop keeper gave a toothy grin at that and took Harry to another wall that was laden with short sword to axes that resembled small Tomah Hawks.

"These are the most basic of weapons as all you have to do is grab a hold of it and swing and unless your foe is good at swordsmanship the weapons will be deadly effective in close battle" the shopkeeper said gesturing to the wall.

"And what enchantments do the sword carry?" Harry asked starting to get more excited that he was going to get to play with something sharp and what he could do to other people.

"They do not have any, I enchant all the weapons myself to the buyers needs. Although all weapons that cost more than 35 galleons get the basic enchantments which keep the blade sharp, and never let it snap or rust. If you want anymore enchantments on the weapon it costs 5 galleons or more depending on how much power it takes to do the enchantment." he listed off.

"Well in that case I want that" Harry pointed to the smallish broadsword "and that" he pointed at the Tomah hawks style axe.

"That will cost 40 galleons sir, do you want a book of all the added enchantments?" the clerk asked.

"That would be good thank you." The man went away behind the counter for a couple of minuets then came back holding a sheet of paper. "I thought you said it was a book?" Harry asked.

"Yes…well…most people do not want me to place there enchantments on there weapons as there is not many I can do, and the harder ones I do not have the magical strength to do" he replied looking slightly sheepish.

"Ah, ok, well that doesn't bother me as I cant do any of the spells yet anyways" Harry replied smiling at the man, if he ever needed an army he would definitely recruit this man. Harry started to reed through the list of all the enchantments to put on his weapons.

_**Enchantment so that what ever wound you cause cannot be healed by magical means - 5 Galleons **_

_**Enchantment to cause the blade to act like sliver, wounding werewolves - 5 Galleons**_

_**Enchantment to make the blade extremely hot to all but the wielder - 10 Galleons **_

_**Enchantment so that the weapon can only work for one person - 15 Galleons**_

_**Vengeance Curse - If wielder looses, so does the person that won - 25 Galleons**_

_**Summon Charm - So that weapon comes back to owner every time - 20 Galleons**_

_**Anti-Summon Charm - So that weapon cannot be summoned from anyone but wielder - 30 Galleons**_

Harry read over the list and though that it seemed quite short yet all the spells he could have places on the weapons seemed to be very vital.

"I want every one of those spells placed on my weapons please" Harry declared after all of five minuets. The shopkeeper on the other hand looked quite pale at the amount of spell work he was going to have to do. He was not looking foreword to it as a lot of these spells were quite draining.

"Ok, if you will follow me as I will need you to help with the Vengeance Curse and the ownership enchantment" the storekeeper said plucking the weapons from the wall and walking into the backroom with Harry following close behind keeping all his senses on high alert.

The shopkeeper laid Harry's two weapons on a bench then pulled out his wand and started chanting an obscure language Harry didn't understand whilst waving his want in complex patters. The blades on both the weapons started to glow. After about a minuet of chanting the glow started to die down and the shopkeeper stopped chanting. He had a thin layer of sweat covering his brow but seemed pleased with himself non the less.

"The weapons now have there basic never blunting charm on them, so the blade will always remain sharp, at least until the charm runs out which could be up to thirty years" the shopkeeper announced before quickly starting summoning again but this time the whole blade starting glowing, not just around the edges, and the glow went up the start of the handle. The shopkeeper starting chanting louder and looked like this charm was taking more out of him, but again the glow died down and the shopkeeper stopped chanting and collapsed into a chair beside the bench. "I have just placed the charm on the blades so that they cannot and unable to be broken from the hilt" the shopkeeper panted, "and once I've recovered a bit I'll do the other charms you requested."

The Shopkeeper stood up then started mumbling slightly and waved his wand at the weapons then at Harry causing Harry to jump slightly and the shopkeeper to smirk under his breath. This charm took no more than twenty seconds and didn't look like it caused any bother to the shopkeeper.

"Just did the summon charm on them, you can now call them back to you when ever you want without needing your wand" he said smugly. He then waved his wand again and muttered something and the weapons flashed white and the shopkeeper was again finished. "There are the two easiest of the charms done, anti-summoning and the private summoning. Now onto the harder ones" and with a glare at Harry the shopkeeper braced himself and started chanting again, getting louder and louder. The room was slowly starting to get hotter and hotter and the weapons started to glow an angry red. He kept this up for five minuets or so then again turned his wand on Harry and there was a flash of red and Harry could no longer feel the heat in the room. The man stopped chanting and the glow receded again. "That was the heat enchantment, You can now make the weapons incredibly hot to all but yourself by your will, simply will them to be hot or cold, and it all depends on how hot u want them also" he stated looking proud then sat himself down in the chair again and started to breath heavily from the amount of spell work he had been doing.

It went on like this for about half an hour until the final enchantment, the ownership one, so non except Harry could hold the weapons. Again the man started to chant but when he stopped the weapons still glowed and he told Harry to place a drop of blood on each item whilst handing him a small knife. Harry eyed the knife warily, he knew better than anyone else how important blood was, then with a mental shake pricked his finger and squeezed about a drop of blood on both weapons and there was a flash of light and the shopkeeper beamed at him.

"It is done, that was one of the hardest jobs I've had to do in quite a long time, you better be able to pay for all of this" the man said with sudden horror that he had done the ownership enchantment without getting the money first. Harry just smiled and pulled out his money bag.

"How much?" he asked innocently. The man stood there looking at the money bag and slowly started counting the piece up in his head.

"Well the weapons cost 40 galleons then there is 110 galleons in charms coming to a grand total of 150 galleons" he said slowly then paled slightly and the deal, this was more than he usually got in a week, and all in one night off one small punk kid.

Harry grabbed his money bag and started pulling handfuls of coins out and paid the man after about ten minuets of counting out all the change. He gave the man a smile, placed the weapons in a bigger section in his trunk and left the store happy with the deal he had just made.

Just Harry reached the door the man shouted out to him.

"Hey kid, you not want something to carry those things around with?" he asked "As you were my best customer I've had in a long time I will give you some sheaths for free just don't tell anyone" he said with a chucked and threw Harry some leather straps that Harry had no idea how to adorn his body with let alone how to put one of his weapons in them. Harry thanked the man then stuffed the leather straps into his trunk in the same compartment as his weapons and left the shop.

He stood up straighter and more imposing when he saw how many dark shady characters were walking the streets. Harry looked at a potions shop down the street through his glasses covered eyes and decided to see if there was anything he could take to fix his eye sight.

He marched down the Alley with a dignified walk and with an aura of power around him he didn't even know he was giving off that made everyone look at him strangely then shuffle off quickly out of fright or awe. Harry made his way into the potions shop and started looking around the shelves looking for something that would fix his eyes or at least improve them slightly but it seemed the only thing there was poisons and sometimes an antidote. True, these did interest Harry but it wasn't what he was looking for right now. He wanted to fix his eye sight. Surely wizarding kind had came up with a way of fixing ones eyes.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by some behind him addressing him with an eerie voice. Harry spun round in an instant and had the person a foot off the ground grabbing them round the neck. The other people in the store looking in awe at the power the wizard was showing off. He was holding quite a fat man by the neck a foot off the ground with one arm and didn't look like his body was under any kind of stress.

"What do you want?" Harry ground out eyes the man that sneaked up behind him.

"I-I am the store occupier, I am s-sorry I startled you young sir" the man choked out. Harry lowered him back to the ground and released his hold on his neck.

"Never ever sneak up on me if you value your life" Harry stated loud enough for the whole shop the hear and making everyone start to shuffle around the shelves again. Harry aimed his intense green eyes back at the store manager and asked "Have you got anything I can fix my eyes with so that I no longer have to wear these god awefull glasses? And also I was curious if you had something that could take the Ministry tracking charm from me and my wand?" He asked.

"Of course! We have both those thing although the second one if very very expensive and I am not sure a young sir like you could afford" he said with a small sneer on his face. This kid had just shown him up in front of some of his more regular customers.

This was of course the wrong thing to say as the man was again a foot in the air held by the neck except this time the grip around his throat was tighter and the man couldn't breathe.

"I suggest that you also never try and insult me again as well, unless of course you don't value your neck?" Harry sneered. He threw the man back to the ground and commanded him to bring him the potions he asked for.

The man scurried off to try and avoid this deamon child. No one alive should be able to suspend him that easily with one arm at the kids age. It just wasn't natural. The man shrugged this off and went into his backrooms and got the most painful eye healing potion and tracker remover potion he could get his hands on and came back to the front of the store.

"Here you are. Although I warn you, these potions may sting a bit when you take them but your eyesight will increase ten fold and if you are powerful enough you may even be able to see magic although I doubt it as the power you would need would rival that of the Dark Lords and Dumbledore" he stated placing the bottles on the counter. "That will be 200 galleons over all as the ministry potion is very expensive and very illegal" the man sneered.

Harry sneered back and shoved the man his money without batting an eye to it, after all, what was the point of being a BILLIONARE if you couldn't splash your money around. Harry grabbed the vials then opened the Tracking Remover potion and downed it in one go. The store manager seemed overly pleased by this and that started to get Harry worried. Little did he know that the pain this potion could cause rivalled that of the Curico Curse. The storekeeper looked positively gleeful and other people in the store also new the potion well enough and came by to see how this young hero managed it.

Harry felt fine at first, but then he felt it, a stinging pain covering his entire body and in an instant he had his wand out and pointed at the man behind the man behind the counter who let out the squeak.

"What have you giving me rat" Harry ground out as the pain started to increase.

"The potion you asked for, but the pain can be extremely strong, it was you who asked for the potion" the storekeeper sneered.

The pain Harry was feeling was starting to get extream by now but still manageable and them something strange happened. Harry's body armour he was wearing started to feel warm and glow slightly under his cloak. The pain started to fade and he could feel the tracking charm dissolving inside of him, and his wand started to glow meaning the charm was being removed from that too. Then Harry felt something else, it seemed like it was on his magical core itself, some kind of block, and with the tracking charm the block was gone to.

Then Harry felt it. It was his true power. It seemed someone had placed magical blocks on him and the potion got rid of them too. Harry's aura flared up and everyone could see it. It took a powerful wizard to be able to show there aura and there was one right in front of them. This strange kid was surrounded by an emerald green dome with silver and red flames licking at the sides of it and a deep black at its core. This was one extremely strong wizard in front of them all and the storekeeper started to worry about the potions he had given the boy, after all once this was all over, they boy had free run of magic and could do anything to him.

Just as suddenly as it had started it stopped. Harry's aura was drawn back into his body by sheer will power and Harry cast a glare at all though who were still staring. Harry grabbed the second vial like nothing had happened and downed it. Again his armour shone and Harry felt little pain. He removed his glasses and left the store. He had everything he needed now. Harry wandered out of the Alley and into the Leaky Cauldron then through that into muggle London. Harry James Potter had now left the world. But Lucifer Guerra was just coming into the world. The deamon was going to rise again and he was going to have his revenge on all those that wronged him!

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

_AN: It is done! Woooo, I think I'm going to have more fun writing this story. With my GCSEs now over since this morning I am going to be updating more often on both my stories, and I would just like to point out I am still in need of a Beta reader!_


	4. The Rise Of The Black King

**Harry Potter The Black King**

_AN: Hey guys, sorry about the delay, just had my GCSE results yesterday ! Got a B in English and B in English Lit so I'm quite happy with it wooo ! And sorry about not updating sooner but never mind J we shall continue now!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Four - **

_Daily Prophet _

_Sometime this month the Boy-Who-Live Harry Potter was reported missing. When the authorities when to investigate his Muggle relatives were very un-helpful but once giving a mild truth serum it appeared that Harry Potter, the saviour of out world, has taken it upon himself to leave us!_

_It is this reporters personal opinion that Harry Potter left the wizarding world so that he could train further to vanquish He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as everyone knows he did at the age of one._

_One Albus Dumbledore has been pulling out all the stops in trying to find that boy and when he was asked about what was so important that he MUST be found he simply replied "For the sake of the war". Does this mean that Albus Dumbledore, Order OF Merlin First Class and Mugwump, thinks that this whole war balances on Harry Potter….._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Black eyes stared down at the paper in disgust before said paper burst into flames on his palm and left nothing left but ashes. This _person_ was about six foot 4 inches tall and very widely built. His long sleek jet black hair was tied back loosely at the back of his head and his face resembled that of someone of royalty. Except his eyes, no human being could have eyes like that. In all purposes they were exactly _like _ human eyes except that they were completely black. Not just the iris but the entire eyeball was as black as midnight. Light seemed to get sucked into them and to stare into them would leave one shivering down to there very soul. A demented looked like a newborn puppy compared to this being of darkness. This being was Lucifer Guerra, Harry Potter was only a dark shadow of his past.

(I will probably call him Harry through the story unless someone is talking to him, 'sept Dumbledore :P)

Harry had indeed changed a lot over this past month. He had gained complete control over his magic, and it no longer slipped out of his control like it did when he was in that dirty shop. Harry scowled in remembering that, he was so _weak _back then. Now his power was like a finely tuned weapon. True, he was no where near training to be able to stand up to Voldemort or even Dumbledore, but he was quite confident he could take down any Death Eater or Auror. He had been training solidly day and night for almost a month to the outside world.

Things were different inside Potter Mansion. Time went slightly slower, for one day outside, it was two days inside. So Harry had been training continually for almost two months. He had nearly finished all his books on healing as he saw this as priority, so that if he ever got hurt he'd be able to heal himself and not need to rely on others, although once he had finished doing all the rituals he planned on doing this would become useless, but just help when torturing people and making sure they didn't die on him.

Harry had also found out he was very adept in both Dark Arts which he guessed came from the connection to Voldemort and Transfiguration. He hadn't bothered learning an Animagus for yet as he didn't see the point in it, firing a deadly spell was always going to be more effective that say a cat bite.

Harry had only left the Mansion twice since he had moved in, both times to get more potion supplies for the rituals he had preformed. So far he had done a ritual that had corrected his body and that was why he was so tall now and well built, all though this was aided by his magic so the ritual was even _more _effective and a ritual to triple his magical power which was what caused his eyes to go Black. It was the same ritual Voldemort had done years ago which caused his eyes to go blood red.

This had also caused him to have eyes similar to 'Mad-Eye' Moody, but on a lot grander scale, there was no spell or illusion he could not see through. There was no material that could block his vision, he could no long be ambushed around corners or anything else along those lines.

Harry Potter had indeed become a force to be reckoned with.

He was planning another ritual today to give him better control of his mind, giving him both a master level in Legilimens and Occlumency. This way Harry could get back at Voldemort all those times he had woken him up in the middle of the night with head aches and causing his scar to bleed. Harry smirked at the thought, where would Voldemort bleed if he made the pain bad enough.

Harry waved his hand and a chalk drawn pentagram appeared on the floor in front of him. He went around all five points and placed a black candle at each of them then stripped down and sat in the centre of it topless holding a small Athame. He waved his hand and all five black candles lit and thus the ritual begun. Harry started chanting the words he had been memorizing for the past five days whilst carving obscure rituals into his chest. He slowly began to chant faster and faster as the runes in his chest slowly began to glow a vibrant red.

This went on for a good half our before he was finished. Then with a quick black flare all the candles went out and Harry was left there panting with a splitting head ache. All Harry could think before he past out was 'Ouch'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry slowly woke up lying in a really awkward position in the middle of a pentagram. The throbbing pain in his head was all but gone but the burning pain in his chest where he had carved the ruins was causing him the most discomfort.

He stood up stiffly and walked towards his potion cabinet and pulled out a vial of Healing Potion. Pretty basic stuff but enough to heal the shallow cuts on his chest. He dabbed it on and watched as the cuts slowly healed up leaving nothing but a very thin white line where the ruins were.

Harry really needed to do a basic self healing ritual so his body would heal itself naturally and a lot faster after receiving such wounds. But this kind of knowledge was out of his league at the moment and he would need help. There was one draw back. Only one person could give him the help in furthering his body. That one person was Tom Riddle.

Harry had been planning this move for a long time. Working with Riddle would give him some training practice and in the process wipe out a lot of his enemies and exact revenge on the people that had tried to control his life since he was born.

Harry walked to his study and sat behind his magnificent oak desk on a high back chair and began to draft a letter to the Dark Lord.

_To the Dark Lord Voldemort,_

_I, Harry Potter, would like to take you up on your long time offered position of joining you as your second in command. No doubt you wish to know the reason for this, and I am shall try to explain it as best as possible in this letter._

_To be perfectly honest (you have no idea how odd that is to say in a letter to the supposed Dark Lord) I am sick of my life being meddled with and controlled by the bumbling old fool, Dumbledore. With you I would have freedom to further my knowledge in magic and have freedom over my life…to an extent._

_In my thinking I came to the belief that Dumbledore was worse than you in the way he treats his followers. At least your minions know they are your followers and know that you are commanding them. The old fool merely twists with there lives till they are slaves to him without even realising it._

_You may also be thinking why would I, Harry Potter, be willing to join the murderer of my parents and Godfather. Again it leads back to Dumbledore. I am almost positive he made sure one of your spies herd the first piece of that prophesy so that you would go after both mine and Neville's family, and the only reason Sirius died was because Dumbledore locked him inside of his own home._

_That is my reasoning for wishing to joining you. Please send back a letter with the time and date of where you wish to meet for a discussion of the terms of me joining you, and should you wish to engage in fowl play I will be coming prepaid for such an occasion so I warn you not to._

_Signed_

_Harry James Potter_

Harry rolled the letter up and put his family seal and the Black's family seal on the edge then grabbed his wand and cast a complex charm that sent the letter to whom ever he wished instantly rather than threw an owl. It was an obscure charm and very rarely used due to the difficulty of it and the power it needed to find then teleport the object, but a lot safer than owl post that could be tampered with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort sat in his private chambers thinking. With that Potter boy out of the way he was free to move and attack where ever he wished. He only preyed that Dumbledore hadn't sent him off somewhere to be trained to fight him. That would be devastating to his plans.

Voldemort was snapped out of his musing when a letter appeared on his desk bearing the Black's family seal and another that he didn't recognise. He waved his wand casually over the letter and checked it for any hidden traps such as embedded spells or a portkey before he carefully opened it. After all it wasn't everyday a letter appeared on your desk like that. True, he knew the charm, which just made him all the more careful.

As he read threw the letter he got more and more delighted. Harry Potter, the bane of his existence, was asking if he could join Voldemort's ranks, and as his second in command no less! This was like a dream come true, he needed some kind of hair to lead on the Slytherin line and he was to old to produce one. Potter would be perfect for the rule. He was powerful and intelligent. He could meld his mind into the way of Lord Voldemort!

This really was perfect news. He hadn't expected such a thing to _ever _to come into passing. He quickly grabbed a piece of black parchment and a bottle of red ink before drafting out his own reply to Harry.

_Harry Potter_

_Kudos on you success of such a complex charm in sending this letter to me. It gave me quite a start but when I found the origins of the letter I was pleasantly surprised._

_Now onto the matter at hand. I am greatly pleased at your change of heart, and for the better may I say, as if you hadn't it would of only slowed down the inevitable. Enclosed in this letter I have left a portkey for you. It will take you to one of my safe houses where we can discuss things more in-depth freely and safely._

_I give you my word as Lord Slytherin that no harm will befall you during our meeting from either me or my followers. _

_The portkey will activate two days from now at 3:00p.m. sharp. I look foreword to meeting you._

_Lord Voldemort_

_(Lord of the Slytherin Line)_

Voldemort took his family signet ring and tapped it with his wand once and it glowed blue for a second before fading back to normal. He tied it to the letter then folded it up and sealed it. He cast the same charm on the letter as Harry had cast to send his letter and in a flash of light the letter was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat at his desk waiting for the reply. He knew Voldemort would reply straight away, you could call it a hunch. He wasn't let down. Not twenty minuets after he send the letter to Voldemort he received a reply.

Harry read the letter over and gave a grim smile. This was going all to easy for him. Tom really was easy to twist if you knew how to do it. Harry placed the ring around his finger (after checking it as thoroughly as possible against any charms that shouldn't be there except the portkey charm) then stood up and went back to training.

This time he studied nothing but battle magic and duelling. If he was going to be having a meeting with the Dark Lord he had no intention but being at anything but his best.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a gruelling two days for Harry. He had done nothing but train for almost the whole of it. He still needed to do a few more rituals but needed good old Voldemort's help in doing them safely. One of which was to get rid of the need to sleep. Sleeping was a waste of time to Harry but alas he had to do it.

At ten to three Harry put on his battle robes and another jet black, loose fitting, dragon hide battle robe. It always paid off to be over prepared than under.

He had just finished strapping on all his daggers and securing his wand within the fold of his robes when the portkey went off taking Harry away in a swirl of light and colour.

-----------------------------------------

Harry arrived in a rundown room. Completely bare except for two comfortable blood red leather armchairs and a roaring fire. Sitting in one of the armchairs was the murderer of his parents, Lord Voldemort.

"Hello there Harry, its good to see you on the right side after all this time" Voldemort said almost pleasantly.

"Indeed" Harry replied shortly then crossed the room and sat in the other chair facing Voldemort.

"If you don't mind" said Voldemort "But could I have that ring back please, as its an old family heirloom" Voldemort indicated to the ring perched on Harry's finger. Harry slipped it off and threw it to the Dark Lord who caught it easily. "I couldn't help but notice you were wearing it?" he asked.

"Yes, what of it?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing. Its just that only one of Slytherin blood may wear said ring" Voldemort asked bemused "so I come to the question on how it came to be on your finger" Harry sat in thought a moment before replying slowly.

"It may be off when the killing curse rebounded, I did gain some of your gifts and magic. it's the only thing I can think of that could explain it" Harry said off handily.

"Interesting, but, we have more important things to discus today. In your letter I noticed that you said you wanted conditions met before you would join my force, and at second of command no less" He asked.

"Yes, and I wont bother beating round the bush and get down to it shall I?" Harry asked then started before Voldemort could reply. "I do not wish to take the mark for I find it repulsive to look at and have no intention in getting such a brand on my arm" Voldemort interrupted him before he could continue.

"Ala Harry everyone in my force must have the mark, for it is the way I call them and it gives them the directions for in which to find my when the apperate"

"Surely someone of great magical knowledge such as you could think of another way to summon me" Harry asked sarcastically. He knew he was pushing his luck but he wanted to know how far Voldemort would go to recruiting him.

"Indeed I could, I acknowledge this request and will think about it with the others, please carry on."

"I want you to personally tutor me in the Dark Arts and duelling and anything else you deem necessary for me to learn" Harry stated. Voldemort looked at him intently and Harry felt a brush against his impressively guarded min, but to be safe he upped the power in them anyways.

"You have learnt to block your mind well in these past few weeks, there isn't many alive that could of detected me trying to enter so quickly, but I'm sure should I try, id be able to break in" Voldemort replied smugly although secretly he wasn't sure if he could. Everything Harry had just said sparked an interest in his mind and he was looking foreword to taking him into his fold. He had been looking for an heir, and if Harry was as promising as he seemed, he would be perfect. "I will think about this condition with the other, is there anymore?"

"Yes, only one more. I want your assistance in some rituals. You have unparalleled knowledge in this field, and I need your help in some of them" Harry said coldly. These were the last things he wanted in the world but he swallowed his pride and hoped for the best. Joining Voldemort would be crucial in his future plans to succeed.

"And that's everything?" Voldemort asked as if talking to a small child who had just listed out there Christmas presents..

"Yes" Harry said briskly.

"Hmm, I am perfectly willing to all of your requests except the one about the Dark Mark. You need someway of being Marked mine so that the Death Eaters know not to harm you."

"An easy way around that would for me not to participate in raids until I am ready, and by that point, any Death Eaters that don't believe I am with you, will feel my wrath" Harry said with a cold malice that even Voldemort was proud of. Yes, he would be a good heir indeed.

"Alright" Voldemort said slowly "I agree to all of your terms if you accept to only one of my own."

"And that is?" Harry asked, dreading the answer already.

"That you become my Dark Heir, you will learn all that I know to the best of your abilities and answer to only me. So should I know reach my dream of immortality my legacy will live on in you" he said with almost sadistic glee.

This was better than Harry could of dreamed. He was going to get all of Voldemort's ancient family gold, even if he had enough anyway, and power and control over the Death Eaters after he killed there Master. He thought Voldemort's condition would be worse than that.

"I accept" Harry said after a few minuets of thinking. That was when something no one had seen in many, many years. Voldemort smiled. A true smile. Harry looked at it and thought it more revolting and creepy than him scowling.

"So be it. You will remain here from now on. If there is anything you wish to gather from where ever you've been hiding out please go get it. I don't doubt that you have a portkey on you somewhere, and if that's true, I'm sure you could make another one to come back here. I expect to see you in no more than thirty minuets.

Harry nodded his head, and with a sharp mental command, his portkey took him away back to his home. He started collecting all of his books and any from his library he thought may be of use and all his other bits and bobs.

He grabbed a quill from his desk, tapped it, then vanished back to the room he had just vacated twenty-nine minuets ago. Voldemort was still sitting there and broke into another of his gruesome smiles at the sight of Harry.

"Welcome back my son" he greeted. Harry had to use all of his will power to suppress a shudder from creeping up his back. "if you will take hole of my arm I shall apperate us back to my headquarters."

Harry grabbed his arm then felt a sharp stabbing pain in his forehead in his scar at the touch and quickly let go. He focused his mind slightly and started channelling a hell of a lot more power into his mental shields.

Voldemort who was spying into his mind slightly, just outside Harry's barriers felt the strength in them go up in leaps and bounds even higher than his own. He kept all surprise off his face like a pro.

"Why did you just charge up your mental barriers?" He asked curiously.

"When I touch you it causes my scar pain due to our connection" Harry replied simply. Then grabbed a hold of Voldemort's arm again this time with only a slight itch deep in his scar. "when ever your ready" and with that Voldemort apperated them both back to his personal quarters.

Harry looked around the room he was in now. It was all a dark washed oak and forest green. It was bizarrely beautiful for a Dark Lord to live in. Said Dark Lord just looked at him in barely concealed amusement.

"Perhaps you were expecting a dark and dreary dungeon. But no, I like my comfort just like any other. Stone is very uncomfortable to sit on for extended periods of time"

"_Indeed" Harry said neutrally._

"Yes indeed. Now if you will follow me I shall take you to your quarters to unpack" and with that Voldemort walked out of the room briskly with Harry following close behind. Apparently Harry's room was only two doors down from Voldemort's and was decorated in the same colours.

The room was dark stone with a deep dark brown washed oak trim. The furniture was made out of the same wood but with hunter green leather and the bed had the same green sheets made of silk.

"I shall give you an hour to unpack then I shall expect you to be back in my room within the hour for your first lesson." and with that Voldemort strolled back out and left Harry to it. He quickly unpacked but left everything on his body that he had since the meeting with Voldemort. He had made a promise to himself long ago that he would never be off guard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost an hour later he strolled back into the Dark Lord's room. Said Dark Lord was sitting in one of the armchairs reading a book but at the entrance of his new heir he stood up and guided him into an empty stone room with a Death Eater sitting in the corner.

"The first thing we are going to learn today are the Unforgivables." Voldemort stated "as they are some of the most effective spells a Death Eater could ever use you **must **learn them. Now" Voldemort waved his wand and the Death Eater came zooming in front of them. "I know you are familiar with the Curio Curse. I want you to cast it on Nott here. You may not leave till I am happy that you can cast it" and with another wave of his wand a chair appeared behind the Dark Lord and he sat down.

Harry pointed at the smirking face of Nott in front of him. He clearly thought Harry wouldn't be able to cast the curse first time. _I'll show him_ Harry thought. He levelled his wand at the Death Eater's chest and focused all his power into his arm. Once he was happy enough he had enough power charged that the Death Eater would regret smirking at him he quietly and confidently spoke the dreaded words.

Just the _way _Harry spoke the words sent a trill of fear up said Death Eater's spine. He knew he was going to be hurting now.

"**Curico**" Harry spoke deadly calmly. The red beam flew out of his wand and struck Nott in the chest square on. He managed to keep the scream in for nearly two seconds before it was torn from his throat. Harry just stood there with a smile on his face riding the curse out. The power it took to cast the curse at such a level made Harry's magic pump in his veins and made him feel high as a kite. He kept the curse on him for nearly five minuets before Voldemort called a stop to it.

"It seems you've changed a lot since I last saw you. This Death Eater is pretty useless to me. I want you to cast all the Unforgivables on him to prove your knowledge and alliance to me" Voldemort claimed coldly, looking at the trembling pale pathetic excuse of a man at his feet. Harry's armour had been hiding his magical signature from Voldemort so he wasn't sure how much power was in the curse but he felt confidant that it wasn't too much, and for a member of his inner circle to scream like that from a newbie, it was unacceptable.

Harry's face grew a sadistic grin which chilled the Death Eater's heart and warmed Voldemort's greatly. Harry pointed his wand at the Death Eater and muttered quietly

"Imperio" he knew it wouldn't take much to control the Death Eater so he didn't put much strength behind it. It turned out he was right as Nott's face grew blank waiting for his order.

Harry quickly decided what he wanted Nott to do and started watching him do it. Nott started slowly breaking each and every one of his fingers on his left hand, and all of his toes, then remove all the fingernails from _all_ of his fingers. Harry watched on in grim satisfaction. _One more death eater out of this world_ he thought. Voldemort sat back in his chair smiling manically. He had no idea that Harry had grown such a sadistic and down right scary backbone. This really was going to be fun teaching him.

Once Nott had finished on his fingers he started on his toes then bit off all of the fingers on his right hand and his tongue before Harry released him of the curse. Nott instantly began to scream and howl in pain. Harry stood and watched him bleed and scream for a good ten minuets before pointing his wand at him again and cast the killing curse at him casually.

Voldemort sat there in quiet contemplation. The Harry he knew and had been informed about was meant to be a Golden Boy, totally pathetic and full of mercy, yet here was a young man full of power and not afraid to use it. Again Voldemort told himself, it was going to be very interesting.

"Tell my Harry, have you ever cast an Unforgivable before?"

"Erm, I cast the Curico on Bellatrix at the DoM, and a few times in Knockturn Alley" Harry said casually, "Why do you ask?" Voldemort ignored Harry's question and asked another of his own.

"So that if your first time at the other two!" Voldemort asked outraged. He didn't get it right till the third attempt for the killing curse and here was someone much younger than he was when he turned fully Dark and was already out performing him. Once Harry was fully trained up he would be like a walking tank!

"Yes, but whats the problem with it?" Harry asked again impatiently.

"Nothing, nothing, you may leave now, I need to think up some lesson plans for what we can do tomorrow. I shall see you then. The house-elves will wake you for breakfast and you should be in this room no later than an hour after that. You may go" Voldemort stated dismissively.

Harry was tempted to stand his ground but decided against it. He may be more powerful than Voldemort, but no way did he have the experience or the magical knowledge to beat him. Brute strength only took you so far.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Woooo, another chapter done and this one is 4758 words! I'm on a roll for my long ass chapters these days! Shame I just don't have an internet connection to update em' L_


End file.
